<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Usual Stakes by Mirror_Prison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832098">The Usual Stakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Prison/pseuds/Mirror_Prison'>Mirror_Prison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Prison/pseuds/Mirror_Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru wants a good game, Naruto just wants a good time. One lazy afternoon, they both get what they want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Usual Stakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru sat up when a pebble sailed over his head, through the window, and clattered onto the floor in his room. He let his legs hang down over the side of the small balcony outside his window. There was a blond on his lawn, and he was an equally satisfying sight to the clouds he’d been observing just a moment ago. “Hey, Naruto,” he called, leaning his elbows on the railing. “Good to see you.”</p><p>Naruto waved up at him, and Shikamaru scooted sideways, making room for Naruto to leap up onto the balcony beside him. “Hi Shikamaru,” he greeted with a sunny grin, flipping himself nimbly over the railing. He stuck out a bag from the convenience store. “I brought ice-pops.” Shikamaru took the bag before Naruto could find more ways to shake it or turn it upside down. He opened the pop and broke it, then let Naruto take one of the sticks.</p><p>“And my cigarettes,” Shikamaru checked, searching the empty the bag.</p><p>“Do you really want these?” Naruto asked, reaching into his pocket, but hesitating to take them out. “They’re super bad for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Shikamaru replied impatiently, gesturing with his open palm. Naruto made a face but put the plastic foil-wrapped box into his hand. He turned it over and tapped it, then opened the box and took a deep inhale. The tobacco smelled great to him. It reminded him of Asuma. “You gonna spend the day?” he asked, tasting the pop. It tasted like no real food item he’d ever had. The artificial sugary flavor wasn’t really his thing, but he knew Naruto liked them and hated eating them alone.</p><p>“Please,” Naruto begged, putting his palms together. “You know how bored I get off duty.”</p><p>“How troublesome,” Shikamaru sighed, he got up from the balcony and walked to the door of his room. He poked his head out. “Mom,” he shouted. “The delinquent’s staying for dinner.”</p><p>“Orange jacket or face spirals?” She shouted back equally loudly. She came into the stairwell and stood there with her arms folded, a cooking spoon sticking out of her apron pocket.</p><p>“Orange jacket,” Shikamaru replied. “But you really should learn their names.”</p><p>“I’ve got enough to worry about stretching the food,” she told him, waving her hand at him dismissively.</p><p>“So you’re saying it’ll be worse than usual?” Shikamaru teased.</p><p>“You better get out of my face,” she snapped, turning and returning to the kitchen.</p><p>“Right, right,” Shikamaru agreed. He closed the door to his room and sat back down beside Naruto. </p><p>“Thanks, Shikamaru,” Naruto grinned. They finished their pops in silence, both laying on the balcony to gaze at the clouds. When Shikamaru found himself gnawing at the finished stick he turned and looked at Naruto. He was daydreaming, his blue eyes showing his thoughts drifting by like reflected clouds.</p><p>Naruto eventually felt Shikamaru’s eyes and looked over. “What’s up?” flashing a self-conscious smile, and a small flush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Wanna play a game or two?” Shikamaru asked, and watched the flush on Naruto’s cheekbones instantly deepen several shades.</p><p>“You always win,” Naruto complained but didn’t say no. He rolled over onto his side and bit his lip endearingly. “So the usual stakes?” He asked, his voice soft and husky.</p><p>“What’s the point if not?” Shikamaru asked, smirking.</p><p>“Well...” Naruto laughed, sitting up. “Grab the set.”</p><p>Shikamaru collected his shogi set and set the board onto the small table he usually played on if he was in his room. Then he went over to the door to his room and locked it.</p><p>“Set up,” he told Naruto. Naruto squinted at the board and its pieces, arranging the little wooden blocks into their starting positions. His nose scrunched up, bunching up all his little freckles. Naruto hesitated, holding the General piece over its initial space. “That’s right,” Shikamaru drawled. He took the last piece from the box and slotted it into place himself. “And here,” he added impatiently. It wasn’t like they didn’t play every week.</p><p>“Here I go,” Naruto grinned, preparing to go first. Shikamaru always let him go first instead of tossing pieces, hoping the blond would be able to use his advantage to win or at least, give Shikamaru a more challenging experience. And this time, as usual, Naruto was about to do something stupid. He didn’t take enough time to think, he just moved them around randomly and complained lightheartedly about having to play when he lost.</p><p>“You’re really pissing me off,” Shikamaru grumbled, watching Naruto put an important piece right in front of one of his soldiers. He’d have to sacrifice nothing to take it. He did so because to leave it there would be foolish, but he knew Naruto losing that piece basically secured him his victory. It was like Naruto had handed the win over to him on a silver platter.</p><p>“But you’re winning,” Naruto whined, biting his lip. “Don’t you want to win?” His eyes searched the board, flitting in a way people's eyes did before they made a fatal mistake. You couldn’t rush your move in shogi. Naruto made to move a piece, and if he moved it he would open himself for a check. Shikamaru held up his palm.</p><p>“Hold on,” he sighed. He rested his chin in his palm. This didn’t make sense. Naruto should be good at this game by now. Or at least better. He was an impulsive guy sure, but they’d been practicing, not to mention: “You’re a genius in the field.”</p><p>Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn’t expected to be praised. “Uh well,” he deflected. “I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“You’re always several moves ahead, you have backups on backups, tricks with your clones.” They’d all seen him at the chunin exams. His technique of taking a terrible beating with a final plan in mind was just one of the things he’d seen Naruto do in real life that could very easily have, but had never, translated onto the board. Shikamaru pointed at the painted cues. “This is easier than that. No one’s trying to kill you.”</p><p>“Well usually staying alive or saving someone motivates me-” Naruto mumbled. “Games like this I can’t see the point and kind of get distracted.”</p><p>“I get it,” Shikamaru groaned. It made sense. The stakes weren’t high enough. Naruto would gladly let Shikamaru win. In fact, he might be afraid to win and lose the reward of having someone to hang out with. “How troublesome.” Making stupid moves on purpose to prolong the game was making Shikamaru’s skin crawl, and somehow Naruto was still losing. “I can’t lose any more on purpose.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but does it really matter?” It did matter. On top of everything, Shikamaru hated Naruto playing the fool so he could get by as nonthreatening, even going so far as to keep it up when they were alone. “Shikamaru?” It was a matter of showing him that winning wouldn’t make him lose anything. Shikamaru must show him that there was something he might desperately want to gain. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I want a real game.” He knew Naruto was devilishly clever. If Shikamaru could just get him to turn it on- the strategist paused. He might be onto something there. “You’ve never won before, right?”</p><p>“I’ve only played this with you,” Naruto reminded him. Shikamaru pushed the table aside and laid on the ground before his opponent. Naruto looked at him curiously, still half grinning. He gripped the blond's wrists and pulled Naruto’s hands on to his hips. “Shikamaru,” Naruto breathed, following easily, despite his confusion. “What are you-”</p><p>“Keep your voice down,” was all the warning Shikamaru gave before tugging down Naruto’s waistband and gripping his already half-hard cock. He was hot and velvety to the touch.</p><p>Naruto nodded and whispered a strained “Okay.”</p><p>“If you win, what you get, is this,” Shikamaru informed his opponent, rolling his hips hard against Naruto’s groin. The blond exhaled loudly, his finger’s tightening on Shikamaru’s hips. “Except I’ll be naked,” he rolled his hips again and Naruto managed to halfway suppress his whine. “and you’ll be inside me.” He twisted his fist and watched Naruto curl over, bowing down till his face was near Shikamaru’s. “Understand?” He breathed against the blond’s lips.</p><p>“Shika,” Naruto panted, his eyes fluttering. Naruto thrust his hips against Shikamaru’s and he almost forgot entirely about the game as the velvety heat of Naruto’s dick rubbed his partially exposed midriff. Almost. “I’m gonna-” Shikamaru squeezed his fist around the tip of Naruto’s dick and watched as Naruto’s expression warped and he lost the urge to come. “Ummm,” he complained, shuddering. “I don’t like that.”</p><p>Shikamaru scoffed. “You’ll live. You don’t want to come yet,” Shikamaru informed him blandly, sitting up, and returning to sitting cross-legged on the other side of the board. He had to adjust his own member to make it work because what he’d done had turned him on just as much. He took a deep centering breath and tried to return some of his blood to his head so he could use it. Talk about a handicap.</p><p>“Such a know it all,” Naruto complained. He reached for Shikamaru and got his shin. “Let me help, with that-” he pleaded, his hand sliding upwards towards Shikamaru’s distracting hardness.</p><p>“No,” he decided, pushing Naruto back with his foot. “Now we play.”</p><p>“Shika, please,” Naruto whined, bouncing in place, his body quivering in resistance to pouncing. Shikamaru felt his heartbeat quicken. If Naruto was this desperate because of Shikamaru’s little demonstration maybe he’d play a good game- or maybe he’d get fed up and just pounce like he wanted to… either way, it wouldn’t be a total loss.</p><p>“Don’t be a baby,” Shikamaru drawled, hiding his excitement for either situation. He gestured to the board and waited. What would happen? Eventually, Naruto’s eyes moved from him to fixate on the wooden pieces. “You go first,” Shikamaru allowed, as usual. Naruto’s expression became suddenly quite serious. “Interesting,” Shikamaru heard himself saying what felt like moments later.  He was in check, but really check-mate since Naruto had him in two moves no matter what. He played through, hoping Naruto would make a mistake against all odds. It still stung when he lost. “You destroyed me,” he admitted, stunned.</p><p>“You didn’t try,” Naruto complained. He paused, biting his lip. “Did you?”</p><p>“I didn’t think you knew how to drop effectively,” Shikamaru admitted.</p><p>“But you showed me,” Naruto laughed. “Why would you assume that I didn’t know?” His expression became sly, “just because I never did before?” </p><p>Shikamaru stared at him. “I knew it,” he accused, reaching over and halfheartedly slapping at the blond. “What a troublesome guy.” Naruto laughed, blocking his blows easily. “You just like bottoming that much?” Then Naruto did pounce, and Shikamaru was on his back, Naruto’s warm palms pressing on his shoulders. “Oi,” Shikamaru demanded, “play me again.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head. “After,” he begged. “Please.” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead, he started pressing heated kisses and love bites all up Shikamaru’s neck. “If you wanted me to top-” he began, but then he seemed to decide speaking was less important than nibbling Shikamaru’s earlobe.</p><p>“You’re not gonna play me after,” Shikamaru predicted, putting a hand over his eyes as he tried to think through the overwhelming stimuli. “Fine, fine,” Shikamaru sighed, giving up. He pushed down his pants, kicking them off his body, and Naruto did the same. They peeled off their shirts and then Naruto’s full body weight pressed against him.</p><p>The other male rutting against Shikamaru with his considerable muscle strength. But that wasn’t what Shikamaru had promised. He’d promised inside. </p><p>“The drawer-” Shikamaru reminded, and Naruto nodded, moving quickly to grab the lube from the bedside table. Naruto knelt over Shikamaru, in a shockingly close rendition of their demonstration earlier. Naruto slicked both of his hands with lube, grinning at Shikamaru the whole time. One of his hands gripped Shikamaru’s cock and he choked from the sudden sensation of cool wetness, and his partner’s tight fist. He gasped again, arching when a slicked digit entered him. For the first time since they’d started playing with these stakes, Shikamaru’s preparation earlier in the day became worth something. </p><p>The motions of Naruto’s hands continued as he leaned low, and after a moment of almost shy hesitation, he kissed Shikamaru. Shikamaru melted, his eyes closing. He put his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against the warm, soft seam of Naruto’s lips until they parted. Shikamaru groaned into the kiss as his partner added another finger, and the stretch became more noticeable. </p><p>At first, Naruto let Shikamaru kiss him, but then he began to respond, his tongue tangling with Shikamaru’s, and his teeth pulling at the other’s lips. Letting out a small moan, Shikamaru reached for Naruto, and stroked, trying to offer something like equal pleasure as he was being opened. His hands stopped and stuttered as Naruto stimulated him in three different ways at once. His ass, his cock, and his mouth or neck depending on what Naruto was kissing. It was too much. His fingers kept losing tension and he wondered if he was succeeding in doing anything at all.</p><p>The blond was incredibly tactile, and when he rode Shikamaru, his endless energy and kinesthetic skill added up to a mind-blowing experience. Shikamaru had never gotten to experience being topped, but as far as this was going, it would be an equally intense, at the very least. The strategist made a strangled sound, as his own imaginings and real physical pleasure mixed. </p><p>“That’s enough,” Shikamaru pressed out, panting heavily. The hard, hot weight twitching in his hands was too attractive. Naruto nodded, and Shikamaru felt his hands withdraw. He aligned Naruto to himself, shivering with anticipation as the heat of his partner contrasted with the coolness of the lube. The heat entered him as his partner pressed forward, stretching him notably more than two fingers had. Shikamaru stifled a whimper by biting his lip.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Naruto gasped, adjusting his position. “You’re tight.” Shikamaru shuddered. “Shika-”  Naruto whined, his eyes going half-lidded with pleasure. The burn was worth that ecstatic look in Naruto’s eyes. “It feels good,” the blond complimented ardently, pulling Shikamaru up against his body, and putting a hand on Shikamaru’s cheek before kissing him again. Shikamaru thought Naruto was pretty considerate to do that since it was much easier to ride in that position, but he also thought it was pretty vile because of how the angle jabbed into his prostate, and how stretched he felt around Naruto’s thickness. </p><p>Shikamaru spent some time in Naruto’s lap- kissing, being kissed, pulling lightly on the unruly but soft blond hair. He needed to adjust to being filled, and it was easiest like this, with his Naruto’s member pulsing his heartbeat inside Shikamaru. After a few moments, the chunin decided it would only be right to expend some energy. He tensed his abdominals and raised his hips, before pushing them back down. The feeling made him gasp wetly against his partner’s shoulder, and he hesitated. He’d never done this before, and he wasn’t sure about his technique. Most likely impatient, Naruto’s hands found his hips and gave him a lift, helping him ride.</p><p>He could feel his partner moving inside him, slowly at first, well slicked by lube and pushing directly against that inner spot that made stars burst in front of Shikamaru’s vision. It felt amazing. Good enough that Shikamaru didn’t feel bad about losing because he underestimated his opponent. Good enough that he didn’t mind his thighs and abs burning from physical exertion he generally tried his best to avoid.</p><p>“Fuck,” Naruto gasped, his helpful lifting turning into him harshly yanking Shikamaru against his lap. It did make it harder to ride, but it intensified the sensation superbly. This too was a competition, and one Shikamaru thought he might lose as well. There was no way that Naruto was having to work anywhere near as hard to push him down, as he was having to lift up. Gravity. Shikamaru’s legs were shaking, and he choked on a moan as Naruto’s entire length slid up into him, and began to throb inside him as Naruto approached his release. “Can I?” the blond asked, as ever afraid to overstay his welcome.</p><p>“Whenever you want,” Shikamaru allowed, stroking an encouraging hand up Naruto’s nape, feeling the soft, yellow hair bristle. Naruto’s hips lifted, and his hands pulled down and Shikamaru gasped loudly. “Oh-” he breathed, feeling his partner come, hard, inside him. “my god-” He was a mass of quivers and when Naruto kissed him, he lay limply against the blond’s shoulder, shaking softly, and letting his mouth be thoroughly and pleasurably mapped out.</p><p>Shikamaru felt a flood of powerful affection wash over him. He pressed his nose against Naruto’s throat, hugging him close with all the remaining strength he had. Naruto was just so good. They didn’t deserve him. They would never. “You good?” Naruto asked, pressing their cheeks together. There was no need to feel sappy in front of Naruto, who was just as hopeless in his affection, if just allowed to be.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes. Out of anyone, this boy had the strongest chance of being the death of him. In his mind's eye, he could already see himself going above and beyond, or even against his own interests, to preserve that smile, that caring disposition. He shook his head. He didn't want to think of all the factors that wanted to change Naruto, or even wipe him out. He forced his mood to brighten. “What do you think, better than when I win?” He asked, laughing breathlessly.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Naruto puffed out into Shikamaru’s collarbone. “Kinda,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He wanted them to switch more but it seemed Naruto really liked getting fucked. “You’re really responsive,” Naruto complimented, pressing soft kisses onto Shikamaru’s skin. Their eyes met and an intense shiver of lust climbed up his spine at whatever sentiment pooled in those blue irises. “You move good.” Shikamaru felt vindicated. Naruto had enjoyed the work he put in, so it hadn’t been a total waste.</p><p>Shikamaru let himself melt onto his back, and Naruto chuckled, gripping his forearms and letting Shikamaru down slowly. Physically he was wiped out, but the bodily pleasure from the release had his mind turning better than before. He grabbed his shirt and put it on the floor so the spot he was sitting wouldn’t get dirty. He didn’t wanna clean. He dragged the shogi table to his side. “Come back here,” he demanded. Naruto groaned, tipping his head back in complaint. “You gave me your word.” Naruto winced. Bingo.</p><p>“Okay, again,” Naruto whined, sitting cross-legged, his dick still half-hard, but giving up as the blond resigned himself to having to think.</p><p>At first, Shikamaru wanted to call him out for not trying again. The blond moved his pieces forwards and out, creating several indirect but workable paths to his king. Shikamaru kept things tight, as he was used to, playing a bit defensively. Naruto made a few attacks but they didn’t work. Shikamaru analyzed and decided it was time to press forward.</p><p>Naruto’s ranks closed around Shikamaru’s pieces. once seeming to be placed randomly, each piece was now part of a bait and switch, a double maneuver, and when he’d thought he’d escaped, Naruto would drop something Shikamaru had lost and shamelessly turn it against him. He trades a bishop for a rook, thinking it a fair exchange, but then Naruto takes that, and immediately the next move slides it diagonally across the entire board, promoting it.</p><p>Naruto had his pieces in a choke-hold. “This-” he breathed, staring down at the board. No matter what move he made, there was a piece ready to take him. He mapped each position all the way to check-mate. “It’s not possible.” There was no point in playing anymore. “I give up.”</p><p>Naruto scowled. Shikamaru had thought he’d jump at a chance to quit early, but apparently, he’d decided not to half-ass the challenge anymore. “No way. You made me do this. Play me to the end.” Shikamaru groaned. He wasn’t allowed to lose by giving up. He played through, even knowing he would lose. He watched all his pieces dwindle one by one. </p><p>“Fuck you,” Shikamaru snapped, when he was in check-mate.</p><p>“Did you do the thing?” his opponent grinned. “Did you go all out?” Naruto asked him. It was encouraging and condescending. “Did you get a good game?” Shikamaru nodded, abashed.  He stared at the board. Was there a place he could have turned it around? He groaned, finding nothing. This was what he got for trying to make Naruto do things. He should have known better. </p><p>Naruto would never let him live this down. Realistically, Shikamaru could probably win in a few games, once he learned how Naruto really played and had more data to work from, but Shikamaru had played seriously. And he had lost. Naruto really was a genius when properly motivated. “I gave it all I got.” </p><p>Naruto's voice dropped an octave when he replied. “Then so will I.” Shikamaru shivered, and let Naruto grab hold of him and drag him onto his back. Maybe Naruto liked topping after all… or maybe he was just desperate to return to their activities. Either way he filled Shikamaru without preparing him again.</p><p>Naruto shuddered in satisfaction, his abs clenching in the dying evening light as Shikamaru struggled to take him. He was an impatient guy, and Shikamaru couldn’t blame him for being so after having to play a whole game of shogi for it, but for him, it was pretty overstimulating. He covered his own dick with his hand, mostly to keep Naruto from touching it so he could have a moment to recover mentally and adjust to the friction of Naruto fucking him.</p><p>The blond kept him on his back that time, holding Shikamaru’s legs pinned against his broad chest. The chunin couldn’t do anything but take, and take, and take. He let out a small shout when Naruto struck his prostate- and he whimpered as Naruto’s hands tightened on him, locking Shikamaru into that brutal angle, his body slightly off the ground as Naruto held him up and positively hammered him stupid. </p><p>“Is that it, Shika?” Naruto asked pointlessly. He must know by the way Shikamaru tried to writhe, by the way he tossed his head as pleasure strung him tight and held him just over the edge. Every time the blond’s hips struck him he had to keep back a cry, and bright bursts of pleasure exploded at the base of his spine. Shikamaru bit into his forearm to muffle his voice, conscious of his parents just downstairs, but he wanted to howl from pleasure. His body snapped straight, all his weight hanging from Naruto’s shoulders. He came.</p><p>Grinning widely, Naruto slowed, and let Shikamaru’s legs down. Usually so clever, at that moment Shikamaru could only remember to breathe. And Naruto kept moving, though slower and gentler now, and at a more manageable angle that brushed past his pleasure instead of ramming into it. Shikamaru had already come, but his dick half-heartedly leaked more release onto him because of the continued stimulation.</p><p>Naruto kept up those slow, even strokes for a bit longer, and Shikamaru lay under the rhythmic waves of pleasure until Naruto’s hips stuttered. His blond lashes fell against his cheeks, fluttering softly as he came, with a soft, satisfied exhale.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes met his, and they were deep blue, and filled with emotion. Shikamaru looked away, uttering a breathless laugh. What did that intense look mean? Was it lust? “Again?” He asked, trying to ascertain.</p><p>The blond’s expression changed to something more lighthearted, though equally fond, and Shikamaru realized he’d guessed wrong. “Can you take it?” Naruto asked. He couldn’t decide if the blond was inscrutable or obvious, and he hardly knew what to do in either situation.</p><p>“… No,” he admitted, pushing his hand through his hair and pulling out the hair tie. He was sweating. “Bring me those-” He reached helplessly towards the box of cigarettes. He could get it himself but he was too lazy. More than that, he didn’t want to interrupt the heated numbness radiating from behind his spine. Naruto handed him the box. “Thanks.” He reached out. “Help me.” Naruto clasped his arm and sat him up. Shikamaru stretched. “Yeah, that hits the spot.” He fumbled with the box and managed to pull out one of the cigarettes, despite slightly trembling fingers. “Good game and good dick.” He closed the box and threw it aside.</p><p>“I live to serve,” Naruto deadpanned mock seriously.</p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Then light it.” He held the cigarette in his mouth, and Naruto fetched his lighter from the balcony and held the flame against the tip. Shikamaru basically dragged himself against the floor until he could lay against the frame of the door that led to the balcony- so his mom wouldn’t yell at him about smoking inside. Naruto took the spot across from him, and their legs mingled in the space between them. </p><p>“You’re my best friend,” Naruto told him, apropos of nothing.</p><p>“What about Sasuke?” Shikamaru asked, tipping ash off into his front yard.</p><p>“The way I feel about him ain’t really rational,” Naruto admitted, his grin mixing with the pain he felt about the Uchiha on his ever open countenance. </p><p>“At least you admit it,” Shikamaru decided, taking another draw. </p><p>“We have this thing I can’t really explain. Sometimes it's so intense that I hate it. Someone’s gotta be there for him though.” Naruto smiled at him, and it was a slow-building thing that became dazzling near the end. “But if I really think about it, you‘re the best.” Between the affirmation, the sex, and the cigarette, Shikamaru’s head was swimming. His mind was finally quiet except for these feelings of euphoria. “You make me feel good.”</p><p>“That Uchiha is damaged. It’s not really all his fault,” Shikamaru decided. There was a lot wrong in the Leaf, and much of it had fallen onto one already emo bastard. But Shikamaru honestly found it hard to really care about that. More important to him was that Naruto needed someone to actually be there for him. A mutually supportive friend the way friends were meant to be. No matter how troublesome it was, it was basically Shikamaru’s duty to do it. He’d known that since a kid, too. Reaching across their crossed legs, he offered Naruto his cigarette. “Here.”</p><p>After his dubiousness gave way to curiosity, Naruto took a drag, and then immediately broke into a fit of coughing. He retched, spitting out the flavor over the edge of the balcony. “Why the hell do you like this?” Naruto wheezed, waving the smoke away from himself.</p><p>Shikamaru shrugged. “I dunno,” He put the cigarette back between his lips and felt the rush of physical satisfaction that came from a hit of nicotine. The smoke curled up and away from him into the cooling late afternoon air. He looked at Naruto and had the urge to keep the other safe, at least for a night. “Sleep over.”</p><p>Naruto grinned. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>